bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Kenpachi Zaraki
| obrazek = | rasa = Shinigami | urodziny = 19 listopada''Bleach'' Official Character Book Souls, strona 140 | płeć = Mężczyzna | wzrost = 202 cm''Bleach'' Official Bootleg KaraBuri+ | waga = 90 kg | przynależność = Gotei 13, Soul Society | zawód = Kapitan 11. Oddziału | zespół = Plik:11.jpeg 11. Oddział | partner = Yachiru Kusajishi | bazy operacyjne = 11. Oddział, Seireitei, Soul Society | krewni = Yachiru Kusajishi (nieoficjalnie zaadoptowana córka) | shikai = ? | bankai = Brak | debiut w mandze = Tom 8, Rozdział 65 | debiut w anime = Odcinek 20 | debiut w grze wideo = Bleach Advance: Kurenai ni Somaru Soul Society | japoński głos = Fumihiko Tachiki | angielski głos = David Lodge | hiszpański głos = Ricky Coello (Hiszpania) César Arias (Ameryka Łacińska) | galeria = tak }} jest kapitanem 11. Oddziału w Gotei 13. Jest 11 Kenpachim posiadającym to stanowisko.Bleach Official Character Book 2: MASKED Jego wicekapitaniem jest Yachiru Kusajishi. Wygląd Kenpachi jest muskularnym Shinigamim o bardzo dzikim i agresywnym wyglądzie, który świetnie odzwierciedla jego osobowość. Nosi kapitańskie haori z obdartymi rękawami (zostało ono zabrane poprzedniemu kapitanowi po jego klęsce).Bleach anime; Odcinek 75 Jego fryzura to kolce z małymi dzwoneczkami na ich czubkach. Nosi także specjalną opaskę na prawe oko, stworzoną przez Instytut Badań i Rozwoju Shinigami w celu powstrzymania jego ogromnej energii duchowej.Bleach manga; Rozdział 109, strona 16 W pierwszych występach sprawiał wrażenie bardziej eleganckiego, gdzie jego podszewka i jedna z taśm były złote, a zmieniło się to po klęsce w walce z Ichigo, gdzie jego opaska na oko stała się normalna. Ma zielone oczy,Bleach manga; Okładka 13 tomu wygolone brwi, jednak przez jego mocne rysy twarzy nie rzuca się to w oczy. Posiada bliznę przechodzącą pionowo po lewej stronie twarzy, którą zdobył przed znalezieniem swojej przyszłej wicekapitan, Yachiru Kusajishi. Jest także jednym z najwyższych Shinigami, mając aż 202 cm wzrostu (ok. 6 stóp i 6 cali), co czyni go nieco wyższym od Yasutory Sado i prawie dwukrotnie większym od swojego wicekapitana. Wzrost Zarakiego jest znacznie przesadzony w dramatycznych sytuacjach dla celu, zwłaszcza w porównaniu z Yachiru. Unikalna fryzura kapitana jest stworzona częściowo z tego względu, że ma zwyczaj codziennie kąpać się przed snem, co jest koniecznością przez jego nadmierne pocenie się. Podczas tych kąpieli, zazwyczaj myje włosy wodą z mydłem, usztywniając je. Lubi ten sposób, ponieważ bardzo mu to ułatwia ułożenie swoich włosów na codzienny styl. Kiedyś próbował leczenia ich zalecanego przez wicekapitana 1. Oddziału, Chōjirō Tadaoki Sasakibe, ale stały się jedwabiste i można było je ustawić tylko na chwilę. Od tego czasu ten wicekapitan nie jest zbyt lubiany przez Zarakiego.Bleach Official Bootleg Jeden raz pokazano, jak Kenpachi mocuje swoje dzwonki na czubkach kolców i najwyraźniej potrzebuje on nieco czasu, aby to osiągnąć. Dzwonek, który znajduje się na najwyższym kosmyku włosów zajmuje mu nawet kilka godzin, ponieważ te końcówki są po prostu za jego zasięgiem rąk. Czasami 5 oficer 11. Oddziału, Yumichika Ayasegawa oferuje zrobić to za niego, ale Zaraki odrzuca jego propozycje, ponieważ myśli, że to musi być dziwne dla kogoś z innym stylem uczesania.Bleach anime; Odcinek 71, Ilustrowany Przewodnik Shinigami, Złoty Półtora roku później, krótko po tym, jak Ichigo odzyskuje swoje moce Shinigami, włosy Zarakiego są zaczesane do tyłu i sięgają one ramion. Zauważono, że nie ma także dzwonków na czubkach kosmyków włosów.Bleach manga; Rozdział 460, strona 11 Obecna fryzura jest zdecydowanie bardziej zbliżona do tej, którą miał gdy jeszcze żył w Rukongai. Charakter Mimo, że jest znany jako gwałtowny wojownik, działania Kenpachiego wydają się być dla najlepszych. Ma bardzo słabe poczucie kierunku, dlatego czasami prosi Yachiru o zlokalizowanie kogoś (mimo, że jej orientacja w terenie jest równie słaba). Zaraki żyje dla walki i cieszy się nią więcej niż czymkolwiek innym. Nawet czasami powstrzymuje się, mimo wielkiego wysiłku, aby bitwa trwała jak najdłużej. Twierdzi także, że śmierć i obrażenia są tylko ceną, jaką płaci się za dobre starcie. Mimo, że jego dywizja jest najbardziej krwiożercza w Gotei 13, 11 Dywizja stworzyła własny kodeks etyki, który różni się od zasad całego Soul Society. Pomimo swojego zamiłowania do walki, Kenpachi także wyraża inne uczucia i emocje. Zaraki oraz jego wicekapitan, Yachiru, byli blisko odkąd się spotkali, a ich relacje są podobne do relacji ojca z córką (do tego włącza inne osoby do troski nad Yachiru, między innymi Ikkaku Madarame i Yumichikę Ayasegawę). Oprócz Yachiru, Kenpachi nadaje spory sens jego imieniu. Po swojej walce z Ichigo, Zaraki rozmawiał o bólu i o tym, że żył bez swojego imienia przez lata. Powoduje to u niego poczucie winy, że przez tyle czasu nie poznał jeszcze nazwy swojego miecza.Bleach manga; Rozdział 114, strona 12 Od tamtej pory starał się poznać jego tożsamość. Pomimo jego brutalnych skłonności w walce, Kenpachi zwykle zatrzymuje się w starciu, jeśli jego przeciwnik jest zbyt ranny, aby dalej móc walczyć, twierdząc, że nie jest zainteresowany walką "ze słabeuszami, którzy nie mogą już walczyć, ani nie jest zobowiązany do zadania śmiertelnego ciosu komuś, kto nie jest w stanie dłużej się obronić". Istnieją jednak wyjątki, gdzie bez wahania zabija swojego przeciwnika, jeśli ten odmawia zakończenia starcia, co widać podczas walki z Tōsenem i Nnoitrą.Bleach manga; Rozdział 148, strony 12-13''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 312 Przy wielu okazjach, Kenpachi wykazał się tym, że szanuje tych, którzy mogą go pokonać w walce lub zepchnąć do momentu, gdzie musi użyć swoich ostatecznych broni. Od kiedy Ichigo został tym, który go pierwszy pokonał (z kolei Kurosaki sądzi, że wcale z nim nie wygrał), Kenpachi ma do niego całkiem inny stosunek. Wyraża również chęć rewanżu za każdym razem, kiedy się spotykają, jednak za każdym razem zostaje odrzucony przez Ichigo, który uważa go za przyjaciela, a do tego przy każdej propozycji walki, Przedstawiciel Shinigami ucieka przed nim. Wyzywa go również na poważniejszy pojedynek, o czym świadczą jego słowa, które powiedział do Kurosakiego w sadze Bount (gdzie dał mu "błogosławieństwo", stwierdzając, że w ten sposób pomoże być silniejszym Ichigo w "planowanej walce"). Kenpachi jest również przekonany, że zabawa powinna być ważniejsza od pracy. W każdej bitwie, stara się czerpać jak najwięcej radości, na tyle, ile to możliwe. Przykładem jest sytuacja, kiedy Kenpachi wysyła swojego 5 oficera, Yumichikę do Świata Ludzi, aby odeprzeć ataki Bount, stwierdzając, że tylko on nie był niczym zajęty, a tak na prawdę wykonywał pracę. Sądził także, że nie wyśle Yachiru, czy Ikkaku, ponieważ oni są zajęci, jednak okazało się, że Kusajishi jadła przekąski, a Madarame miał drzemkę. W czasie swojego wolnego czasu, Zaraki także ma swoją popołudniową drzemkę. Nie ma swojego ulubionego dania, ale szczerze nienawidzi nattō. Wydaje się, że Kenpachi zaprzecza czasami swojej własnej logice w walce. Z jednej strony, kapitan chce zwiększyć swoją własną moc. Z drugiej strony ukrywa swoją prawdziwą siłę, aby cieszyć się walką, tak długo, jak tylko to możliwe. Paradoksalnie, Kenpachi jest z jednej strony jedną z najbardziej skomplikowanych postaci w mandze, wykazując szereg cech osobowości: ospały, krwiożerczy, zbuntowany, empatyczny i mądry. Historia thumb|left|190px|Kenpachi i Yachiru przed wstąpieniem do Gotei 13 Zaraki pochodzi z 80. okręgu Rukongai, gdzie żyli tylko najbiedniejsi. Błąkał się przez lata nie posiadając imienia. Pewnego dnia, gdy przebywał w 79. dzielnicy Rukongai, został zaatakowany przez grupę bandytów. Na ich nieszczęście był doskonałym wojownikiem i bez problemu rozprawił się z nimi przy pomocy swojego miecza. Tu też spotkał małą bezimienną dziewczynkę, której nadał imię Yachiru, sam zaś przyjął tytuł Kenpachi (tytuł ten otrzymywał tylko najsilniejszy w danym pokoleniu wojownik) i postanowił zostać Shinigami. Gdy trafił do Seireitei, szybko został dowódcą 11. Oddziału zabijając swojego poprzednika, Kenpachiego Kiganjō w walce obserwowanej przez 200 jego podopiecznych. Tego dnia przyjął też nazwisko Zaraki, od okręgu Rukongai, z którego przybył do Seireitei. Jest jedynym Shinigami, który nie używa Kidō i nie znając imienia swojego Zanpakutō został kapitanem. Uważa, że w walce można polegać tylko na własnej sile.Bleach manga; Rozdział 114, strona 11''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 114, strona 15 Po pewnym czasie spotyka Yumichikę Ayasegawę oraz Ikkaku Madarame, zanim dołącza do Gotei 13. Yachiru ostrzega Ikkaku, że niepożądanym byłoby, gdyby dobry nastrój Zarakiego się zmienił, jednak Madarame nie bierze jej słów na poważnie. Kiedy Kenpachi i przyszły oficer spotykają się twarzą w twarz, natychmiast staje się zaniepokojony poziomem jego Reiatsu, ale także szczęśliwy, ponieważ starcie z nim to nie lada wyzwanie. Zaraki atakuje Ikkaku z dość dużą siłą, tworząc spory krater w ziemi, po czym Yumichika staje się zaniepokojony przewagą wroga. Ze względu na ogromną siłę przyszłego kapitana, Madarame pozostaje w defensywie, nieustannie przyjmując uderzenia Kenpachiego. Kontynuuje walkę, starając się przytłoczyć Zarakiego, jednak ostatecznie nie udaje mu się tego zrobić. Dostaje kilka ran, przy czym jego przeciwnik nie zostaje nawet tknięty jego ostrzem. Podczas gdy Kenpachi wspomina, że było nawet zabawnie, postanawia zakończyć całą walkę jednym uderzeniem swojego miecza.Bleach anime; Odcinek 119, Wydarzenia występują jedynie w anime Ikkaku stał się wściekły, że Kenpachi odchodzi bez słowa z pola bitwy, nie wykańczając go. Zaraki wyraźnie daje mu do zrozumienia, że nie ma żadnego interesu do słabeuszy, którzy nie mogą walczyć. Zauważył, że nie ma żadnej potrzeby zabijać go, gdzie Madarame sądził, że Kenpachi bawił się z nim przez całą walkę, aby później go wykończyć. Po chwili rozmowy Kenpachi stracił cierpliwość, chwycił Ikkaku i zapytał się, czy skoro tak uwielbia walczyć, to dlaczego woła o swoją śmierć. Zaraki wyjaśnił mu następnie filozofię bitwy dla takich, jak on: "Ten kto nie przyznaje się do porażki i szuka śmierci, umiera, a dopiero potem przyznaje się do porażki. Kiedy przegrywasz, a nie umierasz, to oznacza, że miałeś szczęście. W tamtych czasach myślano tylko o przetrwaniu. Żyj i myśl tylko o śmierci faceta, który cię nie zabił". Następnie Zaraki uśmiecha się do niego i stwierdza, że nie było tak łatwo go zaatakować, ale powinien być szczęśliwy, że uniknął śmierci. Powiedział mu następnie, aby żył, wrócił i zabił go, gdy będzie silniejszy. Gdy odchodzi, Ikkaku pyta się go jak ma na imię, ten odpowiada, że Kenpachi Zaraki.Bleach manga; Rozdział 206, strony 12-17 Jakiś czas później, kapitan 11. Oddziału Kenpachi Kiganjō zostaje zabity przez Kenpachiego Zarakiego jednym uderzeniem na oczach 200 członków jego oddziału. Zaraki zostaje nowym kapitanem tego oddziału (zgodnie z 3 punktem Kwalifikacji Kapitanów). Zabijając Kiganjō, Zaraki staje się jedenastym kapitanem 11. Oddziału, który otrzymuje imię Kenpachi.Bleach Official Character Book 2: MASKED thumb|right|190px|Kenpachi podczas swoich pierwszych dni jako kapitan 11. Oddziału Następnego dnia, po dniu objęcia przez Zarakiego stanowiska kapitana 11. Oddziału, był witany przez Yumichikę i Ikkaku, którzy prawdopodobnie wcześniej stali się Shinigami i dołączyli do tej dywizji. Madarame powiedział mu, że wrócił, tak jak mu sugerował, na co Kenpachi uśmiechnął się. Później cała trójka jest obecna w walce z Hollowem przypominającym gąsienicę, podczas gdy początkowo dywizja przegrywała z nim, Ikkaku postanowił z nim walczyć, jednak został zatrzymany przez Zarakiego, który stwierdził, że będzie walczyć za niego. Po tym, jak Pusty został odesłany, nadeszło ich więcej, co skłoniło Ikkaku i Ayasegawę do przyłączenia się do walki. Początkowo kapitan był przeciw temu posunięciu, jednak był przekonany, że ta walka ma bardzo dużo podobnych cech do tamtej, dlatego pozwolił im walczyć u swojego boku, ale jeśli wejdą mu w drogę, ich pierwszych zabije. Kiedyś tuż po wstąpieniu na stanowisko kapitana przez Zarakiego, został on zmuszony do nauki Kendō przez Genryūsaia Shigekuniego Yamamoto, ponieważ wcześniej nie uczył się żadnego formalnego kształcenia szermierki, które normalnie są niezbędne do kwalifikacji kapitana, ze względu na sposób, w jaki osiągnął swoją pozycję. Kenpachi znienawidził walkę za pomocą tych technik, ponieważ jego bitwy kończą się zbyt szybko z tą umiejętnością, dlatego używa jej tylko wtedy, kiedy jego życie jest w niebezpieczeństwie.Bleach manga; Rozdział 311, strony 17-18 Fabuła Agent Shinigami thumb|190px|right|Gin związuje Zarakiego i odchodzi z nim przepraszając Byakuyę Po raz pierwszy widzimy go, gdy wraz z Ichimaru szydzi z Byakuyi, że musi być w depresji, ponieważ członek jego rodziny szlacheckiej został skazany na śmierć. Kuchiki mówi, że nie sądzi, aby ludzie z niższych warstw społecznych mogli zrozumieć uczucia szlachty. Następnie stwierdza, że Zaraki wygląda faktycznie na kogoś, kto mógłby zabijać, dlatego nie powinien oceniać innych ludzi w takich tematach. Kenpachi mówi mu, aby powiedział mu to prosto w twarz, po czym wyciąga miecz, jednak Gin powstrzymuje go, związując kapitana bandażami i odchodzi, przepraszając Byakuyę za kolegę.Bleach manga; Rozdział 65, strony 9-13 Soul Society thumb|left|190px|Kenpachi kłóci się z Mayurim Po tym, jak Ichigo i jego przyjaciele znaleźli się w Soul Society, Kenpachi mówi Ginowi Ichimaru, że kapitan nie powinien mieć żadnego problemu z zabiciem Ryoka. Zaraki pyta następnie kapitana głównodowodzącego dokąd oni zmierzają, jednak jego pytanie przerywa alarm, który sygnalizuje niebezpieczeństwo ze strony intruzów. Wszyscy kapitanowie niezwłocznie opuszczają salę.Bleach manga; Rozdziały 82-83 thumb|right|190px|Kenpachi zatrzymuje Mayuriego Kenpachi zaczyna polowanie na najsilniejszego z Ryoka, jednak jego wicekapitan, Yachiru Kusajishi, która prowadzi go w miejsce, w którym znajduje się przeciwnik, błądzi przez jakiś czas.Bleach manga; Rozdział 89, strona 21 Gdy traci swój cel spoza zasięgu, spotyka w siedzibach 4 Oddziału kapitana Mayuriego, którego zatrzymuje przed "przesłuchaniem" swojego 3 oficera, Ikkaku Madarame. Po wyjściu Kurotsuchiego, Madarame mówi swojemu kapitanowi, że Ryoka o imieniu Ichigo jest najsilniejszym intruzem i ostrzega przed nim kapitana.Bleach manga; Rozdział 93, strony 11-15 thumb|left|190px|Kenpachi daje fory Ichigo, dając się mu pierwszemu zranić Po pewnym czasie, Kenpachi domyśla się, gdzie zmierza Ichigo i czeka na niego na dachu jednego z pobliskich budynków. Podczas gdy Kurosaki, Ganju Shiba i Hanatarō Yamada przebiegają przez Seireitei, zostają zatrzymani poprzez uwolnienie wysokiego ciśnienia duchowego Zarakiego. Spośród całej trójki stara się rozpoznać, który z nich jest najsilniejszy, po czym ostatecznie przygotowuje się do ataku na Przedstawiciela Shinigami. Kapitan przedstawia się Ichigo, po czym mówi mu, że przybył go zabić.Bleach manga; Rozdział 103, strony 6-19 Kenpachi konfrontuje się z Kurosakim, podczas gdy reszta próbuje uciec przed wysokim Reiatsu kapitana, jednak nie są w stanie dojść zbyt daleko. Zaraki jest zdeterminowany, aby walczyć z Ichigo bez względu na każdy problem, a następnie mówi, że nie interesują go jego znajomi oraz ich los.Bleach manga; Rozdział 104, strony 1-11 Kiedy kapitan widzi bojową pozę swojego przeciwnika, i stwierdza, że choć ma luki, jego wysoka energia duchowa zaczyna mu się podobać. Zaraki zaczyna rozumieć, dlaczego jego oficer, Ikkaku, przegrał z nim, lecz zauważa także, że Ichigo jest tak naprawdę od niego słabszy, dlatego zamierza dać swojemu wrogowi pewne fory w bitwie. Kenpachi następnie obnaża klatkę piersiową i mówi Ichigo, aby uderzał gdzie chce bez zahamowań. Kiedy Przedstawiciel Shinigami odmawia ataku na przeciwnika bez broni, Zaraki mówi mu, że jemu jest to na rękę i stwierdza, że Kurosaki powinien zachować swoje współczucie dla kogoś innego. Ostatecznie kapitan ostrzega go, że albo go zabije, albo on zostanie zabity.Bleach manga; Rozdział 104, strony 13-17 Ichigo bezpośrednio atakuje odsłonięte ciało swojego przeciwnika, jednak nie zadaje mu żadnych obrażeń, ani śladów po jego uderzeniu. Zaraki staje się rozczarowany siłą swojego wroga, po czym zaczyna wyciągać swój Zanpakutō i mówi Ichigo, że teraz jego kolej, prosząc go, aby nie umarł zbyt szybko.Bleach manga; Rozdział 104, strony 20-22 thumb|right|190px|Kenpachi przebija Ichigo Kiedy ręka Ichigo zaczyna krwawić, Kenpachi pyta go, dlaczego wydaje się zaskoczony tym, że miecz chłopaka nie może go zranić. Kapitan następnie odpycha Kurosakiego, wyjaśniając, dlaczego nie odniósł żadnej rany. Potem wyjmuje swój miecz i mówi Ichigo, że przynajmniej powinien spróbować wyszczerbić swój miecz.Bleach manga; Rozdział 105, strony 1-8 Ichigo podejmuje próbę ucieczki, ale nie jest w stanie zgubić przeciwnika. Ostatecznie Zarakiego nudzi pościg, zatrzymuje sie i siada. Wydaje się być szczęśliwym, kiedy Ichigo decyduje się z nim skonfrontować. Pyta, czy Kurosaki jest przygotowany na śmierć czy też się poddaje. Ichigo odrzuca obydwa rozwiązania, atakuje i rani kapitana.Bleach manga; Rozdział 108, strony 13-27 Zaraki okazuje podekscytowanie tym, że Ichigo był w stanie skutecznie go zranić i radzi chłopakowi, by się nie rozluźniał i utrzymywał wysoki poziom swojej energii duchowej, po czym rusza na niego.Bleach manga; Rozdział 109, strony 1-5 Ścierają się ze sobą i z każda chwilą walki Kenpachi, pomimo swojej przewagi, zaczyna z radością doceniać postępy Kurosakiego. Orientuje się, że Ichigo wykorzystuje dźwięki wydawane przez dzwonki w jego włosach, by określić jego pozycję. Ichigo pyta, czy Zaraki lekceważy go, nie uwalniając swojego Zanpakutō. Kapitan wyjaśnia, że jego Zanpakutō nie ma imienia, nigdy nie został uwolniony i teraz pozostaje w swojej prawdziwej formie. Ichigo czuje ulgę, słysząc to, i raz jeszcze atakuje, ale Zaraki zatrzymuje go i kontynuuje wyjaśnienia na temat formy jego Zanpakutō. Uderza swoim Zanpakutō w miecz Ichigo, przebijając się przez niego, i rani pierś Ichigo. Przypominając, że radził mu zachować czujność i kontrolować energię duchową, Kenpachi stwierdza, że dostrzeżenie szansy na wygraną osłabiło Ichigo. Zaraki odkłada swoją katanę zawiedziony i sfrustrowany tym, że poszło mu tak łatwo i już po wszystkim.Bleach manga; Rozdział 109, strony 11-19 Jednak Ichigo podnosi się, jednocześnie wyzwalając ogromną ilość energii duchowej, czym zaskakuje Zarakiego. Utrzymując go w stanie zaskoczenia Kurosaki atakuje i skutecznie zadaje Kenpachiemu obrażenia, raniąc go od lewego ramienia aż do dolnej części torsu. Zaraki paruje kolejny atak Ichigo, wbija swój miecz w ścianę pobliskiego budynku, po czym wybucha śmiechem i ujawnia rosnącą ekscytację, stwierdzając, że walka wreszcie się zaczęła. Naciera i za cenę skaleczeń na twarzy zmniejsza dystans miedzy sobą a Kurosakim. Chociaż walka staje sie coraz bardziej brutalna, Zaraki, ignorując swoje obrażenia, kontynuuje pojedynek, co pozwala Ichigo poznać prawdziwą osobowość Kenpachiego.Bleach manga; Rozdział 112, strony 5-15 thumb|left|190px|Kenpachi po usunięciu swojej opaski na oko Zaraki uzmysławia sobie, że obydwaj doskonale do siebie pasują i poddaje się uczuciu euforii związanej z tą chwilą, po czym zdejmuje z oka opaskę, stwierdzając, że widzi w Ichigo przeciwnika wartego, by walczyć z nim całą swoją siłą.Bleach manga; Rozdział 112, strony 18-19 Z chwilą zdjęcia opaski jego moc duchowa wzrasta, co dezorientuje Kurosakiego. Zaraki wyjaśnia, że zadaniem opaski jest blokowanie części jego mocy, po czym chwyta swój Zanpakutō i szybkim cięciem przepoławia pobliski budynek. Dalej mówi Ichigo, że użyje całej swojej mocy, by go zabić.Bleach manga; Rozdział 113, strony 3-7 Kiedy moc Ichigo znów zaczyna rosnać, Kenpachi jest pełen uznania. Ichigo wyjaśnia, że wzmacnia swoją siłę czerpiąc z mocy Zangetsu i walcząc z nim ramię w ramię, i dlatego nigdy nie przegra z kimś takim jak Zaraki, walczącym samotnie. Zaraki pyta, czy Zangetsu to imię Zanpakutō Kurosakiego, a nastepnie stwierdza, że walczenie u jego boku i pożyczanie jego mocy jest niedorzeczne. Sam wierzy, że Zanpakutō są tylko narzędziami wojny, a mówienie o walce z nimi ramię w ramię, to słowa słabych i przegranych, którzy boją się walczyć sami. Następnie obaj z Ichigo biegną w swoim kierunku, by zadać ostateczny cios, przy czym uwalniają taką ilość mocy duchowej, że powoduje ona zawalenie okolicznych budowli. Walka kończy się zadaniem ciosu. Ichigo upada jako pierwszy, a zaraz po nim Kenpachi, obydwaj przyjmując swoją porażkę.Bleach manga; Rozdział 113, strony 10-18 Yachiru wzywa Retsu Unohanę, by wyleczyła Zarakiego. Sam Kenpachi mówi swojej porucznik, że przegrał, ale czeka na rewanż. Podnosi swój miecz i zdaje sobie sprawę, że ignorował go przez długi czas i próbuje się z nim porozumieć. Kenpachi nie słyszy jednak głosu miecza i mdleje, czym wystrasza Yachiru.Bleach manga; Rozdział 114, strony 1-18 thumb|190px|right|Kenpachi kontra Komamura i Tōsen W czasie, gdy Zaraki dochodzi do siebie w swojej kwaterze, Yachiru i Makizō Aramaki przyprowadzają Orihime Inoue i kapitan oświadcza jej, że pomoże odnaleźć Ichigo.Bleach manga; Rozdział 128, strony 16-18 Jakiś czas później, Orihime prowadzi Kenpachiego, Yachiru, Ikkaku, Yumichikę Ayasegawę i Makizō do Ichigo i po drodze odnajdują i uwalniają Yasutorę Sado, Uryū Ishidę i Ganju Shibę.Bleach manga; Rozdział 137, strony 5-12 Gdy powracają do poszukiwania Ichigo, Kenpachi orientuje się, że byli śledzeni i kapitanowie Kaname Tōsen oraz Sajin Komamura, wraz z wicekapitanami Shūheiem Hisagim i Tetsuzaemonem Ibą zastępują im drogę. Zaraki nakazuje swoim podwładnym, aby ruszyli naprzód bez niego, ale Ikkaku i Yumichika pozostają w tyle, decydując się na walkę obok kapitana. Pomimo narzekań, Kenpachi przyjmuje ich pomoc i stają oni do walki z Hisagim i Tetsuzaemonem, przenosząc się gdzie indziej.Bleach manga; Rozdziały 138-139 Zaraki samotnie walczy z Komamurą i Tōsenem i jest w stanie z łatwością odpierać ich ataki, prowokując ich do uwolnienia swoich Bankai. Chociaż Sajin jest co do tego sceptyczny, Kaname nalega, ujawniając, że zawsze, odkąd został kapitanem, darzył Kenpachiego mieszanymi uczuciami.Bleach, '' manga; Rozdziały 139-143 thumb|left|190px|Kenpachi tnie Tōsena Kiedy Kaname uaktywnia swój Bankai, Kenpachi spostrzega, że jest nie zdolny do odbierania zmysłu wzroku, słuchu, a nawet do wyczuwania energii duchowej. Jednakże nadal jest w stanie odpierać ataki Kaname dzięki zmysłowi dotyku, tak jak jest w stanie poczuć ostrze przechodzące przez jego ciało. Z każdą minutą Zaraki staje się coraz bardziej sfrustrowany stylem walki, do którego został zmuszony, i pozwala Tōsenowi przebić mieczem swoje ciało. Wtedy Kenpachi chwyta klingę Suzumushi i dzięki temu zdaje sobie sprawę, że tylko trzymając Suzumushi jest w stanie widzieć i słyszeć Kaname. Zanim Tōsen jest zdolny zaatakować go, Kenpachi chwyta Suzumushi kolejny raz i udaje mu się na tyle poważnie zranić Kaname, że jego Bankai znika.''Bleach manga; Rozdziały 146-148 thumb|right|190px|Kenpachi słucha o zdradzie Aizena Kaname próbuje wziąć odwet, ale Sajin blokuje uderzenie Kenpachiego, co skutkuje roztrzaskaniem jego hełmu. Zaraki ujawnia, że nigdy nie dbał o to, jak w rzeczywistości wygląda Komamura (chociaż go to ciekawiło) i kontynuuje z nim walkę, podczas gdy tamten uwalnia swój Bankai. Jednakże starcie nie trwa długo; Sajin wyczuwa, że walczy także Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto i porzuca swój pojedynek z Kenpachim.Bleach manga; Rozdziały 148-149 W tym czasie pojawia się Yumichika i relacjonuje dowódcy wynik swojego pojedynku. W odpowiedzi Kenpachi oznajmia, że Komamura uciekł. Okazuje zdziwienie, nie dostrzegając u Yumichiki żadnych zranień po jego walce z Hisagim i zaczyna go o to wypytywać, ale jego 5. oficer zaczyna rozwodzić się nad swoim pięknem (co wywołuje rozdrażnienie kapitana).Bleach manga; Rozdział 156, strony 1-2 Gdy otrzymują wiadomość od Isane Kotetsu, dotyczącą zdrady Aizena, nie dołączają do pozostałych kapitanów na Wzgórzu Sōkyoku.Bleach manga; Rozdział 172, strona 10 Tydzień po incydencie z Aizenem, Kenpachi znajduje Ichigo trenującego z Ikkaku w barakach 11. Oddziału. Widząc, że rany chłopaka są całkowicie wyleczone, Kenpachi próbuje zmusić go do ponownej walki, ale Kurosaki ucieka i Zaraki nie jest w stanie go odnaleźć (nawet po godzinach poszukiwań).Bleach manga; Rozdział 180, strony 11-12 Nie żegna Ichigo i jego przyjaciół, kiedy ci opuszczają Soul Society, mówiąc Yachiru, że on i Ichigo z pewnością jeszcze się spotkają, bo im obydwu jest to przeznaczone. Bount (tylko anime) thumb|left|190px|Kenpachi blokuje atak Ichinose Kenpachi i jego grupa czują obecność dawnego członka 11. Oddziału, Makiego Ichinose, ale nakazuje on pozostałym, by to zignorowali.Bleach anime; Odcinek 74 Uczestniczy w spotkaniu zwołanym przez Mayuriego, dotyczącym danych skradzionych z oddziałowego archiwum. Kenpachi mówi Yachiru, iż dopuszcza możliwość, że to Ichinose jest odpowiedzialny za ten czyn (co zostaje później potwierdzone).Bleach anime; Odcinek 74-75 Kenpachi pomaga także odeprzeć inwazję Bount na Soul Society, z początku odmawiając pomocy. Później jednak, słysząc o zlokalizowaniu Ichinose przez 10. Oddział, wyrusza i odnajduje Shinigamiego w samą porę, by powstrzymać go przed zaatakowaniem Chada. Zaraki oznajmia Tōshirō Hitsugayi i Ichigo, że chce sam walczyć z Makim. Kapitan rozpoczyna walkę z byłym podwładnym i wydaje się być zawiedziony jego poziomem. Makiemu udaje się zwieść Kenpachiego i uwięzić go mocą swojego Saigyoku Nijigasumi, ale Kenpachiemu udaje się uwolnić poprzez zerwanie z oka swojej opaski. Gratuluje Ichinose, że był w stanie zmusić go do zdjęcia opaski. Tamten, zdając sobie sprawę, że okoliczności zmieniły się na jego niekorzyść, rozpaczliwie atakuje Kenpachiego i pyta, dlaczego skoro jego przeciwnik posiada tyle mocy, nie znalazł powodu by zrobić z niej użytek. Zaraki ucisza go i odpowiada, że powinien walczyć na własnych warunkach, zamiast pozostawać zależnym od innych. Po uzmysłowieniu sobie znaczenia słów Kenpachiego, Maki uderza na przeciwnika całą swoja siłą, ale Kenpachi wychodzi ze starcia zwycięsko i poważnie rani Makiego (jednocześnie łamiąc jego miecz). Walka z Ichinose dobiega końca, Kenpachi zabiera Yachiru i kieruje się z powrotem do Seireitei.Bleach anime; Odinek 98 Arrancar Kenpachi jest widoczny, podczas gdy Yamamoto wzywa wszystkich kapitanów na nadzwyczajne posiedzenie.Bleach manga; Rozdział 188, strona 17''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 188, strona 19 Kenpachi pojawia się później w podświadomości Ichigo i mówi mu o chęci zwycięstwa, wyjaśniając, że zarówno rodzaj ludzi, żyje dla kolejnej walki. Po tym jak Orihime zostaje porwana do Hueco Mundo, Kenpachi przybywa z Byakuyą do Świata Ludzi, aby zabrać z powrotem grupę zwiadowczą Hitsugayi.Bleach manga; Rozdział 238, strony 16-17 Nowy kapitan Shūsuke Amagai (tylko anime) Kenpachiego widzimy, kiedy wraz z innymi kapitanami jest na zebraniu, podczas którego Yamamoto ma zamiar przedstawić nowego kapitana 3. Oddziału. Na miejsce Ichimaru przychodzi Shūsuke Amagai. Hueco Mundo thumb|190px|left|Kenpachi eliminuje Tesrę Kenpachi przybywa do Las Noches wraz z kapitanami: Byakuyą Kuchiki, Mayurim Kurotsuchim i Retsu Unohaną, w momencie, gdy Kurosaki jest atakowany przez Fracción 5. Espady, Tesrę Lindocruza. Zaraki blokuje kataną atak Arrancara i nie dając przeciwnikowi czasu na zorientowanie się w sytuacji, jednym cięciem powala go, po czym zwraca się z wyzwaniem do Nnoitry. Ichigo stara się wyciągnąć od kapitana cokolwiek o powodzie jego przybycia do Hueco Mundo, ale ten bezceremonialnie kopie Kurosakiego i ostrzega, by nie zawracał mu głowy. Udziela Ichigo zdawkowych informacji o planie wszechkapitana Yamamoto i zaangażowaniu Urahary w wysłanie kapitanów do Hueco Mundo.Bleach manga; Rozdział 298, strony 1-13 thumb|190px|Kenpachi walczy z Nnoitrą Zniecierpliwiony Nnoitra rzuca się na Kenpachiego i zasypuje go gradem ciosów. Przeciwnicy wymieniają się swoimi imionami i kontynuują pojedynek.Bleach manga; Rozdział 298, strony 21-22 Kenpachi rozkręca się i z zadowoleniem stwierdza, że trafił na godnego przeciwnika. Jest bliski zadania Espadzie ostatecznego ciosu, ale jego miecz nie jest w stanie przeciąć skóry przeciwnika, tamten z kolei rani kapitana w lewe ramię. Gilga stwierdza ze śmiechem, że z jego Hierro nie może równać się żadne inne, a Zaraki nie jest w stanie nawet go zadrasnąć swoim ostrzem.Bleach manga; Rozdział 306, strony 17-19 Niezrażony tym Kenpachi kontynuuje walkę, zaskakując Espadę swoją zaciekłością. Po jakimś czasie Zaraki stwierdza wprost, że nie spotkał jeszcze przeciwnika, którego nie byłby w stanie skaleczyć w oko czy szyję i jednocześnie wbija Zanpakutō w opaskę na oku Nnoitry. Okazuje się jednak, że opaska Espady ukrywała pozostałości jego maski i dziury Hollowa, a cios kapitana nie wyrządził mu żadnej krzywdy. W odpowiedzi na atak Gilga wbija dłoń w pierś Kenpachiego.Bleach manga; Rozdział 307, strony 9-20 Jeszcze jakiś czas sprzeczają się co do niemożności zranienia Nnoitry, aż w końcu Kenpachiemu się to udaje. Chwilę potem uszkadza także ostrze Espady. Ten pokaz siły wprawia w osłupienie Nnoitrę, który desperacko odpiera ataki Shinigamiego i w końcu zrywa opaskę z jego oka.Bleach manga; Rozdział 308 thumb|190px|left|Nnoitra w Resurrección blokuje atak Kenpachiego Wyjaśnienia Zarakiego na temat prawdziwego powodu noszenia przez niego opaski prowokują Espadę do uwolnienia jego Zanpakutō. Pytanie Nnoitry o wrażenia Kenpachiego na widok jego Resurrección kapitan kwituje uśmiechem i stwierdza, że podoba mu się Reiatsu Arrancara, bo ma wrażenie, jakby ostrzyło jego własną katanę. Rusza na Nnoitrę, ale ten paruje jego atak, tnie przez klatkę piersiową, zadając kapitanowi poważną ranę, i posyła go na ziemię.Bleach manga; Rozdział 309 Uznając, że Kenpachi nie jest zdolny do walki, Esapada odwraca się, ale Shinigami wstaje i z zaskoczenia odcina przeciwnikowi jedno z ramion. Nnoitra wytyka Kenpachiemu, że by go podejść, tchórzliwie udawał trupa. Na to kapitan stwierdza, że Espada był w stanie zablokować jego wcześniejszy atak dzięki posiadaniu wielu rąk dzierżących broń, więc jeśli się ich pozbędzie, to szybciej wykończy Arrancara. W odpowiedzi Nnoitra szydzi z przeciwnika i regeneruje utraconą rękę. Shinigami chwyta go i uderza nim o ziemię, prowokując do ujawnienia dodatkowej pary kończyn.Bleach manga; Rozdział 310 Espada oświadcza Kenpachiemu, że za chwile go wykończy, na co ten reaguje histerycznym śmiechem, ignorując kolejne zranienia. W końcu niechętnie decyduje się na użycie kendō, wyjaśniając przeciwnikowi, że zazwyczaj z tej techniki nie korzysta, a opanował jej podstawy tylko dlatego, że został do tego zmuszony przy okazji nominacji na kapitana Gotei 13. Nauczył się wtedy, że miecz trzymany w obydwu dłoniach staje się znacznie potężniejszy, niż wtedy, gdy korzysta się z jednej ręki. Dalsze wyjaśnienia przerywa atak Nnoitry, znudzonego przedłużającym się gadaniem kapitana. Zaraki, chwytając miecz oburącz, blokuje uderzenie i sam wyprowadza cięcie tak potężne, że prawie przecina Espadę wpół, zadając mu śmiertelna ranę. Odwraca się od pokonanego przeciwnika i chce odejść, ale Nnoitra zaczyna za nim krzyczeć, prowokując go do dalszej walki. Kenpachi wydaje się znudzony, ale daje przeciwnikowi szansę na zadanie ciosu, tamten jednak nie jest w stanie zagrozić kapitanowi i pod jego uderzeniem ponownie ląduje na piasku.Bleach manga; Rozdziały 311-312 Zaraki stoi nad ciałem pokonanego Arrancara i dziękuje mu za porządną walkę.Bleach manga; Rozdział 313, strony 8-9 Następnie zwraca się do Ichigo, przypominając mu, że jest Przedstawicielem Shinigami i do jego obowiązków należy obrona Karakury, dlatego ma zabrać Inoue i wracać, bo jego obecność w Hueco Mundo jest już zbędna. Każe Ichigo wziąć jego miecz i krzyczy do Orihime, by wzięła się za leczenie Kurosakiego. Jednak natychmiast pojawia się Coyote Starrk, który chwyta Inoue i, unikając ataku Zarakiego i Ichigo, znika z dziewczyną.Bleach manga; Rozdział 313, strony 13-18 Ichigo, słysząc o planowanym przez Aizena zniszczeniu Karakury, chce go ścigać, powstrzymuje go jednak Kenpachi, zapewniając, że Soul Society jest dobrze przygotowane na ewentualność przeniesienia się walk do Karakury.Bleach manga; Rozdział 314, strony 16-18 Kiedy Kurosaki widzi Inoue w rękach Ulquiorry, mówi do Kenpachiego, że ten się wcześniej mylił, bo jego obowiązkiem jest przede wszystkim ochrona przyjaciół. Następnie rusza na pomoc Orihime, zostawiając z tyłu Zarakiego.Bleach manga; Rozdział 315, strony 17-18 Sztuczna Karakura thumb|right|190px|Kenpachi i Kuchiki przybywają na pomoc Ichigo Kiedy Ichigo po pokonaniu Ulquiorry walczy z najsilniejszym Arrancarem, Zaraki pojawia się wraz z Byakuyą i pomaga złapanemu przez 0. Espadę Kurosakiemu. Kenpachi następnie kłóci się z kapitanem 6. Oddziału i oświadcza, że Espada jest jego przeciwnikiem, a Kuchiki niepotrzebnie się wtrąca. Byakuya ripostuje, że to on był na miejscu pierwszy, lecz ostatecznie odpuszcza. Zaraki walczy z Yammym. Kapitan tnie Espade z ogromną łatwością, odcina mu palce i nogi, a ciosy które w niego trafiają, zdają się nie wyrządzać Kenpachiemu szkód. thumb|190px|left|Zaraki kłócący się z Byakuyą Zaraki doprowadza Yammyego do stanu, w którym wydaje się niezdolnym do walki, i pozwala kapitanowi 6. Oddziału wykończyć Arrancara, lecz Kuchiki odmawia, stwierdzając, że nie będzie dokańczał za niego roboty, a ktoś tak brutalny jak on świetnie się do tego nadaje. Podczas sprzeczki Zaraki, chce zaatakować Byakuyę, lecz zostaje zatrzymany przez Espadę, który wstaje i łapie kapitanów, po czym chce wystrzelić w nich Cero. Oni jednak wydostają się i unikają ataku. Kuchiki mówi, że nie mógł uwierzyć, że Zaraki myślał, że w ten sposób zginą. Kenpachi twierdzi, że Llargo przygotowuje się do wykończenia ich, a Espada to przeciwnik zbyt silny dla Byakuyi. Kuchiki temu zaprzecza, uwalniając swój Bankai, i mówi, że jeśli kapitan 11. Oddziału jest w stanie go pokonać, to niech to udowodni. Kenpachi potwierdza i mówi, że zawsze chciał z nim konkurować. Następnie obaj przemieszczają się. Byakuya zamierza zaatakować swoim Bankai, a Zaraki uderzyć Yammy'ego prosto w twarz. Wielka postać Yammy'ego zostaje strącona przez dwóch kapitanów. Udaje mu się jednak przeżyć ten atak i wydaje się być jeszcze bardziej rozwścieczony. Byakuya spokojnie zwraca uwagę na wytrwałość Llargo. Jego Cero zostaje wymierzone w ich stronę, jednak unikają go. Następnie jego Resurrección ulega zmianie. Ostrzega obydwu, że to jest ostateczna forma jego miecza, a w tym uwolnieniu Ira jest bardziej gniewny. Potem mówi, że nawet jeśli gniew go przezwycięży, to i tak upewni się, że ich śmierć będzie bolesna i upokarzająca. Nieznane opowieści Zanpakutō (tylko anime) Podczas starcia Zanpakutō ze swoimi mistrzami, jeden z budynków zostaje zniszczony przez żółte Reiatsu, z którego wychodzi kapitan Zaraki, który dąży do pojedynku z Byakuyą. Kuchiki postanawia walczyć z Kenpachim. Walka jest wyrównana, mimo wielu aspektów wskazujących na przewagę kapitana 6. Oddziału. Inwazja armii Gotei 13 (tylko anime) thumb|right|190px|Kenpachi towarzyszy Mayuriemu w Dangai Kenpachi jest obecny na spotkaniu kapitanów, zwołanym przez Yamamoto i dotyczącym zniknięć w Dangai. Po usłyszeniu raportu Mayuriego, który stwierdza obecność dziury czasowej w Dangai i wyraża chęć zbadania przyczyny na miejscu, Yamamoto wyznacza Mayuriego na jednego ze strażników Mayuriego.Bleach anime; Odcinek 317 Następnie Kenpachi przybywa wraz z innymi członkami Gotei 13 po ich ucieczce z Dangai i konfrontacji z Kagerōzą Inabą.Bleach anime; Odcinek 319 Po odparciu Inaby i zmuszeniu go do odwrotu, Zaraki dołącza do reszty Gotei 13 podczas ich narady w pokoju Ichigo.Bleach anime; Odcinek 320 Później, Kenpachi wraz z trzema innymi kapitanami znajduje się w Sklepie Urahary, skąd zamierzają udać się do Soul Society. Po tym, jak przybywają na miejsce (bez Sajina Komamury), Kenpachi odłącza się od grupy, by stawić czoła swojemu Reigai.Bleach anime; Odcinek 324''Bleach'' anime; Odcinek 325 Choć z początku czuje się nieswojo, później Kenpachi odnajduje przyjemność w pojedynku, porównując go do starcia z Ichigo. Ostatecznie pokonuje swoje Reigai, korzystając z Kendo. Później Zaraki napotyka członków Onmitsukidō, znajdujących się pod kontrolą Reigai Suì-Fēng. Po rozbiciu Onmitsukidō kapitan przygotowuje się do walki z Reigai, ale powstrzymuje go pojawienie się Sajina Komamury, który wydaje się cały i zdrowy. Kenpachi odchodzi, pozwalając Komamurze stawić czoła Reigai Suì-Fēng.Bleach anime; Odcinek 326 thumb|left|190px|Inaba odtwarza atak Kenpachiego Następnie Kenpachi przybywa do kryjówki Inaby wspólnie z Tōshirō Hitsugayą, gdzie natrafiają na Kagerōzę. Kenpachi rusza do przodu, scierając się z 7. oficerem. Jednakże, prawie wpada w pułapkę Inaby, chociaż Hitsugaya ostrzegał go wcześniej, informując, że zdolnością Inaby jest manipulacja przestrzenią. Mimo, że Hitsugaya stara się zachować dystans, Zaraki ponawia ataki, dając Inabie możliwość "zapisywania" i odtwarzania ataków Kenpachiego.Bleach anime; Odcinek 328 thumb|right|190px|Kenpachi i inni otoczeni przez Reigai Jednakże przybywają pozostali Shinigami i Kenpachi kontynuuje walkę ramię w ramię z nimi. Kiedy Inaba odtwarza połączony atak Yoruichi and Suì-Fēng, Shunkō, Kenpachi informuje je, że tamten jest w stanie kopiować każdą umiejętność. Yoruichi i Suì-Fēng neutralizują Shunkō Kagerōzy za pomocą Hankisosai i to stwarza Hitsugayi i Kenpachiemu szansę na pokonanie przeciwnika. Okazuje się to jednak złudzeniem, a prawdziwy Inaba naciera na nich z wysokości sklepienia i obezwładnia Zarakiego oraz pozostałych. Jest gotowy, by wykończyć Zarakiego, kiedy Mayuri Kurotsuchi przebija go od tyłu. Podczas, gdy Mayuri walczy i rozmawia z Inabą, Kenpachi wraz z innymi obserwuje ich. Kiedy Inaba Kagerōza wyzwala pełną moc Reigai i pojawia się ich jeszcze więcej, Kenpachi stwierdza, że wreszcie robi się interesująco. Udaje mu się uniknąć ataku Reigai Ikkaku, po czym rzucają się na niego Reigai Matsumoto i Ōmaedy.Bleach anime; Odcinek 329 Ostatecznie Kenpachi i pozostali kapitanowie zostają zmuszeni do odwrotu.Bleach anime; Odcinek 337 thumb|left|190px|Kenpachi stawia czoła swojemu klonowi Później przybywają w samą porę, by pomóc Ichigo i Kisuke, ściganym przez Reigai.Bleach anime; Odcinek 336 Chętny do kolejnego pojedynku, Kenpachi wyzywa do walki swój duplikat. Obydwaj zaczynają się nawzajem okładać, delektując się intensywnością walki.Bleach anime; Odcinek 337 Gdy w miarę upływu czasu żaden z walczących nie zyskuje przewagi, Reigai staje się jeszcze bardziej btutalne, powalając każdego wokół siebie. Kiedy Zarakiego zaczyna drażnić takie ingerencje, przybywają wicekapitanowie, by wspomóc swoich przełożonych. Ikkaku i Yumichika oferują swojemu kapitanowi pomoc w walce, ale ten jedynie poleca, by dopilnowali, żeby nikt mu nie przeszkadzał.Bleach anime; Odcinek 339 Później Byakuya odkrywa tajemnicę, kryjącą się za stylem walki Reigai: najwyżej cenią własne przeżycie i nie atakują pierwsze w obawie przed utratą przewagi liczebnej. Wiedząc to Ikkaku i Yumichika ponownie dołączają do Kenpachiego, tym razem zdecydowani wesprzeć kapitana. Chociaż sam pomysł nie do końca mu się podoba, Kenpachi przystaje na to i przyznaje, że dobrze byłoby raz na jakiś czas mieć wsparcie.Bleach anime; Odcinek 340 Zaginiony Przedstawiciel Shinigami thumb|190px|right|Kenpachi, Ikkaku, Hitsugaya, Byakuya i Renji przybywają na scenę Po wydarzeniach doprowadzonych przez Rukię, która przebiła specjalnie zaprojektowanym przez Uraharę mieczem Ichigo, Kūgo Ginjō krzyczy, że ma już wszystkie moce Ichigo, a jej działania nie były wystarczające, żeby je mu przywrócić. Przerywa im jednak Renji i ukazuje się z Kenpachim, Ikkaku, Byakyuą i Hitsugayą, którzy nadal obserwują całą sytuację. Renji ujawnia, że wszyscy przekazali swoje Reiatsu do miecza Urahary do zapewnienia, że moce Ichigo powrócą do niego.Bleach manga; Rozdział 460, strony 9-12 thumb|left|190px|Kenpachi tnie Giriko Gdy po pewnym czasie Yukio przenosi każdy z pojedynków na inny czat, Kenpachi mówi Byakuyi, aby zaczekał, ponieważ twierdzi, że przeciwnik Kuchiki, Tsukishima, wygląda na silnego, dlatego on chce z nim walczyć. Pomieszczenie zamyka się, przez co Zaraki nie jest w stanie negocjować, po czym Giriko stwierdza, że kapitan musi myśleć, że to on jest słabszy. Kenpachi każe mu przestać mówić i dodaje, że nudno jest zabić kogoś takiego jak on. Kutsuzawa nazywa go głupcem, mówiąc, że nauczy Zarakiego brutalnej siły. Następnie człowiek przekształca się w większą, bardziej umięśnioną formę siebie, stwierdzając, że jego Fullbring potrafi zrobić nawet coś takiego. Wyjaśnia mu, że jego moc to umowa z bogami czasu, a klauzura paktu jest prosta - on dostaje jeszcze więcej siły. Mówi, że jego umowa pozwala mu na więcej mocy niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, dodając, że teraz są na równi sił. Jego mowa zostaje przerwana przez Kenpachiego, który mówi mu, że jest nudny, po czym tnie wroga na połowę.Bleach manga; Rozdział 463, strony 16-19 thumb|right|190px|Yachiru mówi, że nie mogą wracać Po pokonaniu Giriko, Kenpachi rozgląda się, sprawdzając, czy ktoś jeszcze skończył swoją walkę. Nie widząc nikogo, stwierdza, że jest nudno i postanawia wracać do domu. Następnie Yachiru Kusajishi wyskakuje spod jego haori i ciągnie go za ucho. Mówi, że wszędzie mieli być razem i obiecał wrócić do domu ze wszystkimi, a jeśli wrócą za szybko, Yamamoto ich za to ukaże. Następnie dalej ciągnie go za uszy, na co Zaraki zwraca jej uwagę.Bleach manga; Rozdział 464, strony 1-3 Jakiś czas po skończonej walce, spotyka Ikkaku, który mówi mu, że jest za wcześnie. Zaraki stwierdza, że to on jest za późno. Po chwili dołącza do nich także Renji. Kenpachi pyta się Madarame co zrobił z przeciwnikiem z którym walczył. On odpowiada, że pouczył go chwilę, a potem gdzieś sobie poszedł. Zaraki krzyczy na niego, że jest idiotą. Po chwili zjawia się również Hitsugaya z Yukio i Byakuya trzymający Rukię.Bleach manga; Rozdział 473, strony 5-8 Wraz z pozostałymi patrzy jak Bankai Ichigo niszczy wymiar Yukio.Bleach manga; Rozdział 475, strony 1-4 thumb|left|190px|Zaraki z pozostałymi wita Ichigo Kiedy Kenpachi z pozostałymi chce odejść, Rukia pyta dlaczego. Byakuya wyjaśnia jej, że przyszli tu aby zobaczyć jaką decyzję podejmie Kurosaki. Zaraki przeczy i mówi, że przyszedł tu bo mu się nudziło.Bleach manga; Rozdział 476, strony 6-8 Zaraki jest informowany kiedy Ichigo przybywa do Soul Society po ciało Ginjō i rusza go przywitać z pozostałymi kapitanami.Bleach manga; Rozdział 479, strony 6-8 Tysiącletnia Krwawa Wojna thumb|right|190px|Kenpachi z pokonanymi [[Stern Ritter]] Po ataku Vandenreich na Soul Society i śmierci Chōjirō Sasakibe, Kenpachi jest obecny na zebraniu kapitanów, gdzie Mayuri mówi, że ich przeciwnikami są Quincy i najwyraźniej zamierzają dokonać zemsty. Yamamoto rozkazuje wszystkim kapitanom przygotować się do bitwy.Bleach manga; Rozdział 488, strony 10-14 Kiedy następuje atak, Zaraki jest poinformowany przez Rangiku Matsumoto, że przeciwnicy nie pieczętują, a kradną Bankai.Bleach manga; Rozdział 497, strona 6 Po walce Byakuyi z Äs Nödt, gdy jeden ze Stern Ritter i Juhabach rozmawiają o śmierci kapitana Kuchiki, pojawia się Kenpachi z trzema pokonanymi Stern Ritter na plecach i pyta lidera czy jest szefem tych śmieci.Bleach manga; Rozdział 502, strony 15-17 Jasnowłosy pyta jak udało mu się zabić trójkę Stern Ritter. Kenpachi opowiada, że pierwszy był tylko śmieciem, który przemienił się w małpę, która atakowała głosem, więc w rezultacie przeciął go na pół. Natomiast druga próbowała objaśnić mu swoje moce, ale przez skowyczenie poprzedniego nie był w stanie ją usłyszeć dlatego wyrwał jej gardło. Trzeci przemienił się w Zarakiego, więc trudno było go pokonać, ale koniec końców musiał tylko stać się silniejszy niż jego imitacja. Stern Ritter stwierdza, że Kenpachi jest potworem, ale Zaraki mówi, że on go nie interesuje i atakuje lidera.Bleach manga; Rozdział 503, strony 1-7 Zostaje szybko pokonany przez Juhabacha. Po swojej wygranej, Juha pokazuje go swojemu towarzyszowi i stwierdza, że ten Specjalny Potencjał był bardzo słaby.Bleach manga; Rozdział 505, strony 14-15 Potem jednak dowiadujemy się, że, podobnie jak Byakuya Kuchiki, wymknął się od śmierci i jest w śpiączce, z której może się nie wybudzić. Jeśli jednak się obudzi, nie wiadomo, czy będzie mógł piastować stanowisko kapitana.Bleach manga; Rozdział 515, strona 13 Wyposażenie thumb|right|190px|Opaska na oko Opaska blokująca Reiatsu: Kenpachi nosi opaskę stworzoną wyłącznie dla niego przez członków Instytutu Badań i Rozwoju Shinigami, która uszczelnia większość jego Reiatsu, jednak ma go tak dużo, że brak pewnej części energii duchowej nie sprawia mu żadnych kłopotów, w rzeczywistości sprawia to, że jego ciśnienie duchowe jest przeciętnie równe kapitanom i Espadzie. Powodem tego jest to, że miłość Kenpachiego do walki jest tak duża, że przez swoje wysokie Reiatsu wygrywa z każdym z łatwością w bardzo krótkim czasie. Dzięki temu wynalazkowi dorównuje swoim wrogom i czerpie radość z bitwy. Po 17 miesiącach od pokonania Aizena, opaska Zarakiego zmieniła wygląd.Bleach manga; Rozdział 460, strona 19 Dzwoneczki Reiatsu (kiedyś): W celu dalszej walki, aby dać swojemu przeciwnikowi kolejną przewagę, Zaraki nosi dzwoneczki umieszczone na czubkach włosów. Te dzwoneczki mogą sprawdzić siłę przeciwnika, których Reiatsu jest niebezpieczne do tego punktu, gdzie rzeczywiście może mu się udać pokonać Kenpachiego.Bleach manga; Rozdział 109, strona 15''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 113, strona 5 Moce i umiejętności thumb|190px|right|Siła Ofensywna: 100 Siła Defensywna: 80 Szybkość: 60 [[Kidō: 0 Inteligencja: 50 Siła Fizyczna: 100 Razem: 390/600]] Kenpachi nie szkolił się w żadnej akademii Shinigami. Nie zna także imienia swojego Zanpakutō, przez co nie zna też Bankai. Poza tym nie ma specjalnych umiejętności w dziedzinie Kidō czy Shunpo, jednak wszystkie jego wady zastępuje bardzo wysoka siła i wytrzymałość, co czyni go jednym z najsilniejszych kapitanów w Soul Society. Mistrz walki mieczem: Umiejętności Zarakiego w dziedzinie posługiwania się mieczem zostały udoskonalone do poziomu mistrza, dzięki czemu był w stanie przeżyć w najuboższej i najniebezpieczniejszej dzielnicy w Rukongai, pozwalając uderzyć kilka razy, zmieniając typ ataku (z przebijającym cięciem) bez żadnych trudności. Jego wysokie umiejętności i siła w szermierce sprawia, że w czasie ataku zawsze jedna z jego stron jest wolna. Wykorzystuje tylko obie ręce na przeciwnika w obliczu przeczucia, że uda mu się go pokonać innym sposobem, co pokazano w walce z Nnoitrą i chwilę z Ichigo.Bleach manga; Rozdział 112, strona 9 Jego szalona siła cięcia również jest oczywista, ponieważ z łatwością jest w stanie przebić się nawet przez Hierro Espady, które jest twardsze od stali, a nawet jest w stanie przeciąć wielki wieżowiec zaledwie niewielkim ruchem miecza. Jako kapitan 11. Oddziału, która specjalizuje się w walce, jest jednym z najbieglejszych, jeśli nie najbieglejszym, szermierzem w całym Soul Society. thumb|190px|right|Kendō * Kendō: Kenpachi jest również biegły w technice kendō (wymóg Yamamoto w ramach rekompensaty w postaci braku Bankai), jednak gardzi on tymi umiejętnościami i używa ich tylko w ostateczności. :* : Do tej techniki Kenpachi używa miecza dwoma rękami. Technika pozwala na przepołowienie przeciwnika przez środek.Bleach manga; Rozdziały 108-113''Bleach'' anime; Odcinek 98''Bleach'' anime; Odcinki 200-202 Ekspert walki wręcz: Mimo że preferuje używanie miecza w walce, Kenpachi wykazał kilka razy, że potrafi być też niebezpiecznym, używając również gołych rąk. Z łatwością potrafi złapać fizyczny atak przeciwnika, po czym wykonuje potężne kopnięcie i zmusza przeciwnika do upadku. Wykazał także, że bardzo dobrze potrafi rzucać bronią. Ogromna moc duchowa: Nawet przy standardach kapitana, jego ciśnienie duchowe jest absolutnie potworne. W rzeczywistości jest tak wielkie, że Zaraki jednocześnie może walczyć na równi z dwoma Shinigami poziomu kapitana bez pełnej mocy, a nawet wtedy, gdy ma na sobie swoją opaskę do zatrzymania mocy i jego przeciwnicy przeszli w tryb Bankai. Jego energia duchowa wykazała się być wystarczająco silna, aby wpływać na cały obszar, blokując ataki swoich wrogów i powodować inne skutki w odległości kilku mil, takie jak paraliż.Bleach manga; Rozdział 103, strony 8-9 i 15-16 Podobnie jak Ichigo, gdy uwalnia wystarczający przepływ energii, moc przybiera barwę żółtą oraz kształt czaszki.Bleach manga; Rozdział 113, strony 3-4 i 12 * Odporność na uszkodzenia: Może używać energii duchowej jako pewnego rodzaju pancerza, uniemożliwiając mu zostać poszkodowanym przez mniej wykwalifikowanych przeciwników, nie mniej niż przez tych silniejszych i potężniejszych. Po raz pierwszy wykazano to podczas jego walki z Ichigo, gdy Shinigami atakuje jego odsłoniętą klatkę piersiową. Zaraki pozwala mu siebie uderzyć, jednak ten po trafieniu go nie przebija jego skóry, a ręce Kurosakiego zaczynają krwawić z powodu nadmiernego ciśnienia duchowego. Można to porównać do Hierro Arrancarów.Bleach manga; Rozdział 105, strona 7 * Fala uderzeniowa: Również wykazał wystarczającą kontrolę skupienia swojego Reiatsu, aby uwolnić swoje duchowe ciśnienie w postaci potężnej fali uderzeniowej. Kiedy podczas walki używa obu rąk do atakowania mieczem, jego fala uderzeniowa może spowodować ogromny promień rażenia. Kombatant spostrzegawczości: Mimo pozornego poszanowania dla wszelkich strategii w swoich walkach i bitwach, przyznał niechęć do myślenia w walce, jednak Zaraki jest bardzo przenikliwym człowiekiem, regularnie pokazując więcej zrozumienia niż by się spodziewano. Nawet Byakuya był pod wrażeniem zdolności Kenpachiego do pojęcia niektórych rzeczy, nie mając zbytniego doświadczenia w tych sprawach. Jest bardzo biegły w znajdowaniu i wykorzystywaniu słabych punktów w technikach swoich przeciwników, takich jak Kaname Tōsena, gdzie podbił jego Bankai, będąc jedynie uzbrojonym w swoje ostrze i w pewnym sensie zrozumiał jak się z niego uwolnić - poprzez dotyk. Jest też w jakby mistrzem w dostosowywaniu się do przeciwnika i jego wzorców ataku oraz metod walki, aby lepiej im przeciwdziałać. Podczas gdy on przyznaje, że nie ma zdrowego rozsądku, Zaraki jest rzeczywiście bardzo spostrzegawczy i potrafi rozszyfrować cechy ludzi, zauważając, że inni nie widzą jego prawdziwego zachowania, co napędza ich do działania. Przykładem jest kiedy wyróżnia Kaname Tōsena i Gina Ichimaru, jako tych, którzy boją się śmierci. Również wykazał pewną intuicję zbliżającego się niebezpieczeństwa, jak pokazano, gdy wielokrotnie wyczuwał nadchodzący atak Kaname, podczas gdy nadal był pod wpływem jego Bankai. Zanpakutō right|thumb|190px|Zanpakutō Zarakiego Zaraki nie zna imienia swojego Zanpakutō i jest jedynym kapitanem w Gotei 13, który nie może uwolnić Bankai. Wydaje się, że po walce z Ichigo, Kenpachi pragnie dowiedzieć się więcej o swoim Zanpakutō, bo chce się stać silniejszym. Nie jest zdolny do komunikowania się ze swoją kataną, ale nieustannie do tego dąży. Zangetsu stwierdza, że dysonans Zarakiego (z Zanpakutō) powoduje uszkodzenie dwóch kompetencji, i że nie może usłyszeć głosu, tylko krzyk. Gdy objawia się w Hueco Mundo, jego miecz wydaje się potężniejszy po porażce z Ichigo. W czasie walki z Nnoitrą przez cały czas odnosi się do swojego miecza "on". Możemy po tym stwierdzić, że jego miecz ma płeć mężczyzny. * Shikai: Mimo że nie zna imienia swojego Zanpakutō, jest w stanie stałego uwolnienia tak jak Zangetsu Ichigo. Ostrze jest znacznie dłuższe niż u innych katan, mniej więcej wielkości nodachi z osłoną, która rozciąga się do wewnątrz od centrum podobnie jak shinai. Rękojeść jest biała, choć w większości owinięta bandażem tak jak pochwa Zanpakutō. Pomimo stałego Shikai, Zanpakutō Kenpachiego nie przyznaje mu żadnych dodatkowych umiejętności z powodu braku komunikacji.Bleach manga; Rozdział 109, strona 17''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 120, strona 9 Dalszą konsekwencją ich niezgody jest to, że Zanpakutō pozostawia niewiele energii duchowej i staje się łatwiejsze do uszkodzenia (wygląd katany jest odbiciem praktyk wykonywanych przez Zarakiego). Mimo wyglądu jest przystosowane do cięcia przez większość przedmiotów. Dowodem jest przebicie Zanpakutō Ichigo, przecięcie budynku na połowę bez wysiłku po uwolnieniu całej duchowej mocy. : Specjalne zdolności Shikai: Nieznane. * Bankai: Brak. Występy w innych mediach Występuje w większości grach z serii Bleach m. in w serii Bleach: Heat the Soul czy w Bleach: Soul Resurrección. W niektórych częściach jego nienazwany miecz wykazuje zdolność zostawiania śladu czarnej materii, a każdy, kto wejdzie w tą strefę, otrzymuje obrażenia. W serii Bleach DS jego najsilniejszym atakiem jest fala uderzeniowa, która powstaje po zdjęciu opaski na oko. Kenpachi ma tę zdolność zarówno w mandze jak i w anime, to nie jest atak. Choć Nnoitrze Gildzie udaje się przeciwstawić się temu po przecięciu tejże opaski. Ma w drugiej sesji Bleach: Beat Collection nagranie wraz z Yachiru, Ikkaku i Yumichiką. Występuje w trzech filmach pełnometrażowych: Bleach: Memories of Nobody, Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion i Bleach: Fade to Black, w których występuje zawsze w ostatecznych walkach. Ma również rolę w drugim OVA - Bleach: Zapieczętowany Miecz Szału, gdzie on wraz z Yachiru próbują znaleźć Baishina, pomimo swej kiepskiej orientacji w terenie i ostatecznie gonią pociąg typu Shinkansen. Ciekawostki *Jego piosenka, wybrana przez Tite Kubo, to "Superpredators" autorstwa Massive Attack. *W najnowszym sondażu popularności, Kenpachi zajął 15. miejsce (w poprzednich 27. i 9.), a w plebiscycie Zanpakutō, jego bezimienny miecz miał 29. pozycję. *W sondażu na najlepsze walki Bleach, jego bitwa z Nnoitrą zajęła 10 miejsce.Bleach manga; Rozdział 392, strona 1 *Jak przyznał Tite Kubo, Zaraki Kenpachi, jest obok Kaname Tōsena jednym z bohaterów Bleach, który ma najtrudniejszą fryzurę do narysowania. Wypowiedź Tite Kubo na temat charakterów postaci z 2004 roku Walki i wydarzenia *Ichigo Kurosaki kontra Kenpachi Zaraki *Kenpachi Zaraki kontra Kaname Tōsen i Sajin Komamura *Kenpachi Zaraki kontra Nnoitra Gilga *Ichigo Kurosaki, Kenpachi Zaraki i Byakuya Kuchiki kontra Yammy Llargo *Kenpachi Zaraki kontra Maki Ichinose *Kenpachi Zaraki kontra Byakuya Kuchiki *Punkt Zwrotny: Ratowanie kapitana głównodowodzącego *Kenpachi Zaraki kontra Tenken i Gonryōmaru *Obawy Kiry, Kibune idzie na wojnę Cytaty Odniesienia Tytuły Nawigacja en:Kenpachi Zaraki Kategoria:Kapitanowie Gotei 13 Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Shinigami Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:11. Oddział Kategoria:Gotei 13 Kategoria:Mistrzowie walki mieczem Kategoria:Eksperci walki wręcz